Wrestling
by rareslasher
Summary: Wood likes sports, Seamus likes Wood... wrestling is fun, no? Slash. OWSF


It was bad, he knew it, but damn that lad was a fine piece of ass. Seamus vaguely realized Ginny was saying something to him, but his eyes were trained on the lean boy. Gryffindor had just won a fierce game against Slytherin and Oliver could be seen in the middle of a red crowd sweating and grinning. The Irish boy's eyes skimmed down to the boy's crotch, he bit back a moan. It seemed that Wood REALLY liked competition. The captain shrugged off his robe revealing glistening tan skin. With a blush Seamus went to go take of his little problem.

The next morning found a plotting Irishman sitting cross legged by the lake. He'd known since he was in first year that he fancied blokes, and sure Wood wasn't too shabby looking, but this was ridiculous. He was bloody obsessed with the boy. Really he blamed it on Harry.

The boy had taken his lucky cap which was a fine prank, until went to find it, and Harry had informed him with a knowing smirk that it was in the locker room. No big deal, right? Wrong. Seamus had glared daggers at his friend, the other boy knew he avoided that place like a plague, because of another event that fell under the 'Harry sucks ass, and everything's his fault list' –which was quite long, both in the sense that its title was ridiculously long, and his friend was constantly the cause of unwanted experiences- the one that had left such hard feeling between Seamus and the locker room though, was at the very TOP of that list. He and a few others had been suckered into an unofficial dumby team, that the real team used for practice. It had lasted a whole five minutes till the famous Gryffindor temper and pride got in the way and the shabby beaten boys had marched off the field. And well…. He might have near shagged Percy…. He shuddered, that was not a story worth reliving. Since that fateful night he'd sworn off the accursed place…. until that day. Gryffindor courage had reined strong, and he went to face his demons; he went to retrieve his cap. It had gone fairly well too, until he heard the door open and in came a sweating Oliver, back from what appeared to be a very muddy… and wet training session. The other boy had ignored him and stripped his soaking wet clothes carelessly, much to Seamus' horror. Despite his attempts to turn away he learned that little Oliver, was far from little and that athletics had done wonders to all of Wood. The image had haunted every wet dream and wank he'd had since. And he was done with it, so with a nod he decided he just needed a way to relieve some sexual tension, a way that involved some Oliver action. Wood did like sports, a lot, so the obvious choice was a game. Seamus sucked at quiditch though, and it wasn't exactly a physical sport. Of course his next choice was some good all fashion football. But that would involve other people. Then the perfect idea came to him, wrestling. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It was perfect, absolutely perfect, now he just had to get enough balls to ask the boy to a match…

It was a couple weeks later when the perfect opportunity arose. Seamus was sitting in his favorite spot by the lake when he saw what could only be described as one of his most favorists sights EVER. Oliver Wood, acclaimed hunk of Gryffindor was sitting on a mere a hundred metes away up sun…. WITH OUT HIS SHIRT ON!!! Seamus squealed, thanking any gods that would listen. All fear was vanquished by the mighty power that is teenage lust as he frolicked over to the boy.

Quickly regaining his cool he stopped himself from leaping on top of the boy, instead he subtly caught his attention with a cough. He kept his hands in his pockets, trying to appear cool, "Hey Wood, wanna have a quick sh….match." Seamus' eyes shifted, damn, almost let his super secret plan out, that made him sad. He cooed to himself lovingly, he'd have is shag, oh yes, he would have his shag, he smiled, good, if the voices in his head said so, it simply had to happen.

Oliver starred in interest at the younger boy, what the hell was up with the twitching eyes and cooeing? He shrugged it off, as his ears perked up, wait, did he just challenge him? He smirked, already getting pumped, "Sure, what game?"

Seamus flipped his hair, you know like that one guy from that one band, and casually suggested wrestling. When the other boy agreed he bit back a squeal of joy. The other boy got in stance, and Seamus realized a critical flaw in this plan… he knew shit about wrestling.

In the end Seamus was flipped eight times, cradled four time, head locked three, pinned twice, and nearly came once, he loved every minute of it. A fantastic thing he learned was something called 'referee position' he had had no idea they used sexual positions in wrestling. When he was asked if he wanted top or bottom he nearly cried in joy, despite the fact it wasn't quit so sexual, it still wicked hot. Pretty much it was the best day ever ever. Plus he couldn't help but notice that he wasn't the only one that had gotten excited. The dinner bell rang, ending their match before he could get his shag, which by the way, he soo would have gotten. But it was a happy little gay boy that went to sleep that night, the locker room wasn't that bad… hell he even planned on visiting it very soon, and he was sooo going to challenge Wood to a rematch… in the showers… minus clothes. He went to bed with a beautiful smile, dreams of lollipops and sugar cane… flavored condoms dancing in his pretty head.

A/N so… pretty much I've joined wrestling, and yes there is a beginning stance called 'referee position' look it up, it clearly belongs in a karma sutra magazine. But if your lazy like me, basically 'bottom' goese on the knees, while 'top' mounts them placing a hand on the elbow, and the other on the persons stomach… the next move, for my opponent atleast, was to thrust their hips into my ass thus knocking me down and leading to yet another fun position… clearly all guys in wrestling are gay. –Nods Knowingly- yepp…. I was at a meet, and the guys I had to wrestle looked so put out, then they went and wrestled eachother and it was allll moans and thrusting… so naturally I was thus inspired, believe me people, there needs to be more wrestling slash stories… such potential (is drooling) sadly I am none to good at writing lemons :(


End file.
